Nothing Personal
by MusicalWheaten
Summary: She was just the girl who was sent away for the summer. He just wanted to stay out of trouble long enough to get his mom off his back about boarding school. Neither should want anything to do with the other, but something was pulling them in. AU. Rated T.
1. Prologue: Therapy

Therapy

Rated for mentions of self harm, attempted suicide, and other things.

* * *

Patricia Williamson stared out the window. She had just finished packing. Today was the day. She was getting out of here. She'd be back at home in just a few short hours. She'd be stuck with her picture perfect family, always talking about how great Piper was. She could never measure up. That's why she started cutting in the first place. She hated to blame Piper, but she couldn't help it. It had always been:

"Piper's so great."

"Piper got into this great music school."

"Piper is so talented, she was chosen to play for the queen."

Patricia hated it. She didn't hate Piper. If anything she hated herself. The self hatred is why she decided to end it. However life had a funny way of working out. Her picture perfect sister found her. She could now add how Piper was a hero to the list of things she would be hearing when she left.

There was a knock on the door that distracted Patricia from her thoughts. Her wrist throbbed slightly, and she was already aching to cut again, just because of the thoughts of picture perfect Piper. She heard the door knob turned and she grabbed her bag just as the door swung open.

"Your parents are here," the nurse spoke slowly. She turned quickly on her heels and Patricia followed the lady down the hall. There they stood. Her mom, her dad, and Piper. She scowled she was hoping Piper wouldn't be there. Patricia didn't dare look at Piper instead she studied her parents. Their eyes filled with disappointment. After all how could they have one perfect daughter and one screw up?

"I was so worried about you Trix," Piper was the first to say anything.

"We all were," mom admitted quietly.

"Want me to take your bag Tricia," dad asked.

"No dad I've got it, let's just get out of here," she snapped. They didn't say anything just shuffled out the door to the car. Patricia tossed her bag in the back of the van, and sat in her seat.

"I brought your phone Tricia. Joy's been trying to get in touch with you. We were running out of excuses," Piper said handing his twin her cell phone. Patricia would've been fine telling Joy about what happened but at the same time didn't want to. She slide the unlock bar across the screen, and read some of the messages Joy had sent the past month. Her school got out the middle of May. Patricia tried to kill herself a mere three days after school ended. It was now June tenth. Patricia had spent about three weeks in the mental ward. She was now apparently healed. She didn't say anything just sent a simple hello to Joy, and an apology for being missing in action. She was wrapped up in reading Joy's text about how she and Mick were now together, and how they had been having fun, and about how she and Patricia needed to catch up in person soon.

"We're home," she heard her mom whisper. She grabbed the bag and walked in the doors. Everything was exactly the same but it felt so different.

"Why don't you unpack we need to talk," her dad said.

"We can talk now I'll unpack later," Patricia scoffed. She hadn't bothered unpacking her bags from boarding school, why should she bother unpacking her bags from the mental ward.

"Take your bag upstairs at least."

"Fine dad," she sighed. dragging herself up the stairs and tossing the bag next to her trunks from school. She set her phone down on the bed, and made her way back downstairs. She could hear Piper in her room probably skyping her also picture perfect music school boyfriend.

"So what do you want to talk about," she demanded entering the living room where her parents sat.

"Patricia, we're sending you to spend the summer in New Jersey," her mom responded quickly.

"What?"

"What your mother means, is that we think it's best for everyone if you spent the summer overseas, with your aunt."

"So you're sending me away? What else is new," she spat.

"Please don't be difficult you'll leave the 13th, it's best you start packing now."

"Good thing I never unpacked from boarding school. I can just take one of those trunks," she said emphasising boarding school. That was their fix wasn't it? To just send her away? When would they bring her back? A week before school? Probably. She sighed and stormed upstairs. She snapped open one of her trunks. She pulled out her uniform items, and shoved everything that was in the bag from the ward into. She heard a knock on the door.

"Patricia."

"I'm packing," she snapped.

"Where are you going," she heard Piper say this time.

"Mom and dad are sending me to New Jersey," she muttered.

"Talk to me Patricia. Don't shut me out."

"What's there to talk about Piper? They're ashamed so they're sending me away again."

"Patricia."

"Piper, just go away," Patricia said slamming the top of the trunk shut. She had three days to be home. Three miserable days until she'd be one less problem for them again.

* * *

So welcome to my new multichaptered fic. I will finish it okay? I have the first four real chapters already written out. I have a complete outline done. This will be 13 chapters total including this the prologue and then the epilogue. Okay so update schedule will be Mondays, but until I finish the fic, I'm not promising weekly updates. I have to write a new chapter before I can post the next one. The thing with this is I can't skip more than one week in a row so let's say I just don't get the next chapter done by Monday, then I skip. So let's say it's still not done the following Monday, I'll post a new chapter anyways. But lucky for you I'm already half done with the fifth real chapter

The title comes from the All Time Low album, and all chapters will feature titles from the album's track list, fun thing. I actually got this idea from the song Rock Me by One Direction... Yeah...


	2. Chapter 1: Hello Brooklyn

Hello Brooklyn

Rated T for mentions of self harm, attempted suicide, and other things.

* * *

"Edison Thomas Sweet! Get back here right this minute young man," Evelyn Miller snapped at her sixteen year old son.

"I believe it's Miller mom," he smirked. He could tell his mother had grown even more angry at that comment.

"Edison."

"Yes mother," he taunted sweetly.

"If you can't stay out of trouble the rest of summer, you'll be going to live with your dad."

"Like that's a new threat mom."

"Edison I mean it. I've filled out the applications for that school. This is your last chance. I don't know what else to do with you. Don't test me or they're getting sent."

"You're bluffing."

"Does it look like I am? I mean it Edison. Anymore trouble, and you'll be off to your dad's," she said once more before turning to enter her office. Her heels clicking on the hardwood floor. Eddie scoffed. His dad had walked out when he was seven. Packed his bags and went back to England. He was a headmaster or something. Eddie didn't care. Eddie stopped caring when he was ten. He tried so hard when he was little. He thought if he was good his dad would come back, but he never did. That's when the acting out began. He figured he could play it cool and lay low on the trouble radar just long enough to get his mom off his back.

He muttered to himself, and then headed to the fridge to prepare himself a hoagie.

**O**

Patricia didn't say anything as her parents drove her to the airport. Piper decided not to come, it was probably too hard for the little angel. Patricia tugged at her shirt sleeves. She didn't want to go to New Jersey, she wanted to stay here in Liverpool where it could still be acceptable to wear long sleeves. It was going to be twenty degrees warmer when she arrived in New Jersey as opposed to where she was now.

"We want you to call us as soon as you get to Aunt Helen's," her dad stated.

"And if I don't," she snapped. She had barely said more than two words to her parents since they decided to ship her off to America for the summer.

"Then Helen was told to call," he stated.

"Fine I'll call," she hissed. She was aching to get out of the car, they had just pulled into the airport and of course her parents would escort as far as they could, which is something she really did not want. She wanted to stay here in Liverpool, not be packed up and sent to New stinking Jersey. She chewed at her thumb, the black nail polish she had applied last night was already chipping. Her mind was racing. She wanted to stay home and catch up with her friends, and keep lying to them, about how everything was fine, but no. She had to go across the ocean and lie to strangers. She wanted her secrets, to be just that. Secrets. She also wanted to know what made her parents think that, thats what was best for everyone. Best for them was more like it. They knew their socialite friends would talk and say bad things about how they raised a nutso daughter. There'd be whispers of where they went wrong with Patricia and oh so right with Piper. The car came to a stop and Patricia didn't say anything, her mind still racing. Her dad had taken care of her trunk, and they were guiding her to where she needed to be. Her trunk was checked.

They finally got the point they'd have to go their separate ways. She was thankful to be free of her parents but not thankful to be free of England. She was assigned someone from the airport to make sure she actually got on the plane. Someone would be waiting for her at the other end to escort her to her aunt. She hated having people dot over her. It had been like that since Piper found her. She knew why they dotted over her, she just preferred to not be taken care of. She tapped on her phone, Joy was now ignoring her since Patricia told her she was heading to New Jersey, and wouldn't explain why. One of her housemates from boarding school, Nina, was from America, however it was the west coast, so far, far away from where Patricia was heading. She turned her phone off knowing she'd have to soon enough. She found herself being shuffled onto the plane. She had no clue how it happened but she was soon drifting to sleep.

She found herself awoken a few hour later. They had apparently just landed. She'd be escorted off the plane to where her aunt awaited. She hasn't seen her aunt in about three years. She barely knew anything about her aunt. She knew her aunt was basically a cat lady, without the cats, never been married, and no kids. Patricia wondered what kind of house her aunt lived in. Patricia's parents home was 5 bedrooms, and 4 and a half baths. Then they had two vacation homes each with 4 bedrooms and 3 baths. Their main home had a pool, but both vacation homes were near the ocean.

Patricia hadn't noticed a woman walking towards her. Patricia's nerves hit full swing as the lady stopped in front of her.

"Hello you must be Patricia. I'm Helen Edwards. Your mom's sister," she said with a smile. Patricia didn't know what to say. Helen knew who she was why bother introducing herself?

"You're probably tired. Why don't we get your luggage and get out of here."

"Okay I guess," Patricia muttered. They walked to the baggage claim and grabbed Patricia's trunk when it came by. Patricia could tell her aunt wanted to talk to her, but her aunt wasn't saying anything.

"How was your flight," there it was the awkward small talk. A conversation that neither wanted.

"It was fine I slept through most of it."

"You've had a tiring month haven't you," There was this kindness in her voice and Patricia knew exactly what her aunt meant by that. Patricia frowned. She wasn't in the mood to talk to basically a stranger about her personal problems.

"The only thing tiring is being passed around. School, the ward, now here," she spat. Her aunt didn't say anything after that.

"What don't we grab dinner, then head back to my house. There's a great pizza place in town."

"Yeah whatever," Patricia stated, getting her trunk into the car. The car trip was silent except for the radio. Patricia had to give her aunt points for her music tastes. The songs they listened to were some of Patricia's favorites. They pulled into a parking lot. Patricia didn't speak as they got out of the car and entered the building. There was a table filled with teenage boys. She studied them, there was a boy with spiky blonde hair, and she could feel his eyes on her. Their eyes locked for only a second before his friends got his attention, and she was pulled away to her table.

"So what kind of pizza do you like?"

"I usually get cheese," Patricia murmured, trying to twist her head to find the boys again. It wasn't an attraction. She felt like he was looking deep into her, and it scared her.

"Then we'll have cheese. Your mom said you tended to keep to yourself. Anyways I thought since you would be here for the entire summer, it would be great if you could make some friends. So we're going to have a party this weekend. I invited most of the neighborhood. There are plenty of kids your age. You probably saw a few of them when we came in," Patricia froze. Did that mean she would possibly see soul staring boy again?

**O**

Eddie kicked his shoes off when he got into his house, and headed right for the kitchen. He may have just had pizza with his friends, but now it called for desert. He knew his mom had just bought a new can of whipped cream, and he planned to break that open tonight. He didn't expect to find his mom in the kitchen.

"How is everyone? Did you have a nice time? Did you stay out of trouble?"

"Good. Yes, and yes."

"That's good."

"When we were getting pizza though, Miss Edwards came in with some girl. Is she a relative or something?"

"Oh yes that's her niece. She'll be spending the rest of the summer here. Speaking of which they're hosting a party this weekend. You are to come. The girl needs to make some friends well she's here."

"Where's she from anyways?"

"England I believe," his mom responded. Eddie smirked. There was something about the girl, whom he decided to call Hermione, until he learned her name, or could at least give her a nice and fitting nickname. His friends had caught him staring at her. There was something about her, and he couldn't wait to find out what that was.

* * *

Guess what? You're also guaranteed an update next Monday. And close to guaranteed one the following Monday.

I really want to thank you guys for the response I got. I think within Two hours I had gotten 10 reviews?

I really do appreciate those who take the time to follow and favorite, but I really love reviews. Seeing an email pop up about a new review brightens my day. So an extra special thank you to those people.


	3. Chapter 2: Keep The Change

Keep The Change You Filthy Animal

Rated T for mentions of self harm, attempted suicide, and other things.

* * *

Patricia had always hated parties. She hated parties for her even more. She knew however there was no hiding during this one. It was thrown just for her. Helen had worked so hard planning it. The neighborhood was all invited over. They had all said they would come. Her aunt had joked how she thought they just wanted to see the inside of the house. When Patricia had first gotten to her aunt's house about four days ago, she was shocked how nice it was. It was a ten minute walk from the beach, it was a decent size, and it had a beautiful yard. Patricia had to admit she wouldn't mind living in a house like it. However Patricia would prefer the house was in England, not New Jersey.

Patricia glanced at her outfit one last time before heading downstairs. She was thankful she had never cut her legs, and was able to wear shorts. She was wearing her favorite pair, black and studded. Her shirt was long sleeve, off the shoulder slightly, and dark red. She was usually comfortable in it, but in the heat of New Jersey, it was not. She needed to wear it though. It hid her scars well. She didn't bare them for her family or friends in England, why would she show them off in front of a bunch of American strangers?

A few people had already arrived by the time she was downstairs. Helen introduced her to them all. They were all clearly friends. One of the women she was introduced to said her son and his friends should be arriving shortly. Patricia faked excitement over this, but only because her aunt was standing a few feet away. A break finally came in introductions and she found her chance to sneak away. Everyone was either in the living room or outside, so Patricia thought the kitchen would be safe. She knew there was a gap between the fridge and the wall the signaled the end of the kitchen and start of the dining room. It was about the same size as the space she'd hide in that was in her boarding houses laundry room. She shimmed her way into the space and enjoyed the silence that came with her hiding spot.

"Did you see what she was wearing," she heard a voice say. She knew the tone. It was the same bitchy mean girl tone she heard every day at boarding school.

"What even is with that. Long sleeves and shorts. Does she know how stupid she looks?"

"Maybe her fashion sense is why her parents got rid of her in the first place."

"Mom did say they sent her to boarding school. It's clear they don't want her," this made Patricia's blood boil but she didn't budge from her spot. She eventually heard footsteps exiting the room, and thought it would be best if she left her hiding spot before she was missed. She stood up and dusted herself off before going outside. On her way out she grabbed herself a glass of milk

"Oh Patricia come here you must met my son," a voice called the second she stepped foot outside. She thought her name was Miss Miller. She supposedly had a son Patricia's age, if she recalled. Patricia would've rather been rude and not met the boy, but as Miss Miller and the boy walk towards her she had nowhere to run. The boy was the soul starer from the pizza place a few days ago. Patricia hadn't been able to shake thoughts of him.

"Patricia this is my son, Eddie. I'm sure he would love to introduce you to all his friends. Eddie?"

"Yeah sure whatever mom," he frowned. He clearly wanted to be around her less than Patricia wanted to be around him. His gaze found hers after he shoved his phone which he had been oh so focused on into his pocket. His eyes met hers, and he froze. He knew to expect the girl he had seen at pizza place, but there was something about her. Something that was drawing him in.

"I'll let you two be, you probably don't want your mom hanging around."

"So my friends are over there," he pointed to a group of teens hanging around the edge of the yard they were sipping random drinks. Patricia couldn't help but wonder if any of them were drinking alcohol. She would be legal to drink in England in December, when she turned 18. She stared down at her milk. She hadn't even taken a sip yet. She listened as Eddie began to introduce his friends. She faked interest. Maybe her parents had put her aunt up to this.

"Hey Hermione are you even listening," her eyes shut up from staring at the cup of milk to Eddie's annoyed expression.

"Just what I wanted to hear, a stupid American whose knowledge of England comes from Harry Potter," she spat. One of her biggest pet peeves and he managed to find it.

"Now that you mention it Hermione doesn't make a good nickname for you. I'm thinking Blabs or Yacker? I do like Yacker," he smirked. Patricia's blood was boiling. That's all she needed in her life was a douchebag American, with stupid nicknames. She knew what she'd do back at home. Her cup of milk would end up in his face, but she wasn't home, she was here, so she tried to stay calm.

"So Yacker what's with the shirt, aren't you boiling?

"Is that any of your business," she fake smiled.

"Just curious. Is it to hide your fat or something?"

"Excuse me?"

"You're wearing a baggy long-sleeved shirt, are you like fat," that was the line. The next thing she knew she was throwing milk in his face and storming off. Her shoes making a slapping noise on the concrete as she stomped into the house and upstairs.

"Edison Thomas Sweet, what did you do," Eddie heard an angry voice yell across from the yard. His mom was storming over to where he stood, and his friends were scattering.

"Again mom it's Miller," he spat trying to shake the milk out of his hair.

"What did you say to her?"

"Nothing mom. She just flipped out."

"Go apologize this minute. Do I need to call your father?"

"She threw milk in my face and I have to apologize?"

"Yes."

"I don't really think its fair."

"Edison."

"Yes mom," he muttered. He did kind of feel bad. He only said those things as a front. His friends had caught him staring at her at the pizza place, asking if he thought she was cute and all that. She was pretty enough, but did he really want a fling with crazy Helen's niece. He forced himself into the house to try to find Patricia with no luck. He let out a sigh as he went back outside to tell his mom he couldn't find her. His mom sent him back home and grounded him for the rest of the week.

* * *

So I will try to have references to the show, so there's the milk thing. Well the tin can and tank line might be making an appearance. So yeah.

I've been in a major writing thing lately. I mean time is love was updated Saturday and again yesterday. I also posted that Amfie oneshot. I have a peddie stand alone for tomorrow. I'm kinda now afraid I'm gonna burn out soon...

Again thank you so much for the reviews, favorites, and follows. Specifically the reviews. I get this dorky little smile when I see an email about reviews hehehe :D


	4. Chapter 3: Sick Little Games

Sick Little Games

Rated for mentions of self harm, attempted suicide, and other things.

* * *

Eddie planned to embrace his first day of freedom. He had plans to hang out with his friends. His mom has grounded him a week ago for being rude Patricia, he had been told to apologize but he couldn't find Patricia and was unable to apologize. His mom had also grounded him. He didn't actually understand why his mom was so upset with him, after all Patricia had thrown milk in his face. He checked his phone again, he and his friends were supposed to meet at the beach in about 15 minutes. He ate his pancakes quickly. Once his plate was cleared he put it in the dishwasher, and made his way to the door. Shoving a pair of shoes on and exiting the house quickly. It was only a ten minute walk. He focused on his phone. His friends asking him when he'd get there and all that jazz.

**o**

Patricia glared at Helen. Her aunt decided to drag her to the beach. Why did her aunt even think that was a good idea? Patricia was in an oversized purple plaid long sleeve shirt, she had left it unbuttoned and wore a black tank top underneath, and black shorts. She wasn't going to take the plaid shirt off, no matter how hot she got. She hadn't even revealed her scars to her aunt. She wore long sleeves anytime she would go downstairs. She didn't plan on changing any of that today. She situated a pair of sunglasses over her eyes and stared out at the people enjoying the water. She secretly hoped one day she could be one of those people. Not afraid to show her scars. Her aunt didn't say anything, just sat in the sun beside Patricia her nose in a book. Patricia would've rather been back at the house, avoiding the world. Trying to get in touch with her friends from school, who at this point they were all ignoring her.

**o**

"It's so nice to be free once more," Eddie smirked joining up with his friends.

"I've missed you so much babe," his girlfriend Stella spoke, immediately sticking to him like glue. He rolled his eyes. Stella was nice and hot, but she really wasn't his type. In fact she annoyed him most days.

"What your mom did was totally unfair. Weird girl throws milk at you and you got in trouble," his friend Zack complained.

"I'm free now, thank god."

"Did you know that weird girl is here," Stella's friend Macy exclaimed.

"Oh is she," Eddie questioned raising an eyebrow. He really had taken an interest in her.

"Yeah she's wearing long sleeves and shorts again. She looks really stupid, and she's wearing a tank top under her long sleeve shirt. I don't understand. I think that's why she got sent away, she obviously has no fashion taste," Macy babbled on.

"Can it Mace," Alex spat. He hated Eddie for the additions of Macy and Stella to their little groups. Macy wasn't bad until she talked, then she wouldn't shut up. Stella though, none of there friends understood it. She was hot and all, but she was clearly not Eddie's type. She was fake.

"My mom still wants me to apologize. Maybe I should do that now, before Yacker goes back into hiding," he teased. He was mostly lying, there was something about this girl. He wanted to see her again. He had acted like he didn't actually care, and that he didn't want to apologize to her, but he really did care. He was curious about her. She was strange. Shy but outspoken. He wanted to get to know her, but at the same time he didn't. She could ruin his reputation couldn't she? This weird girl from the U.K.

"Can't you just tell your mom you already did, and just not," Stella whined. She didn't want him going to talk to this girl. Stella wouldn't admit it, but she was actually kinda of pretty.

"No. My mom knows when I lie. She's scary that way," he sighed.

"You're on your own then," Zack teased.

"Fine. I'll be back in a few," he said well attempting to shake himself from Stella's grip. Damn she was clingy.

Eddie found Patricia right away, it wasn't hard to miss the only girl in long sleeves at the beach. The rest were either in tank tops or swim suits, so she was in a league of her own. He was thankful she was alone.

"Hey Yacker," he spoke well strutting closer to her.

"What do you want weasel," she snarled. She preferred him to keep his distance. The stupid boy with his soul staring eyes. Her mind had been lost in thoughts of him for the past few days.

"Look Patricia. I'm trying to be serious here."

"Oh like you can actually be serious?"

"Yacker."

"I thought you were trying to be serious."

"Oh my god. Why do you make things so difficult," he spat. He wasn't sure why he was even bothering. It was clear she was having none of it.

"Look I just want to apologize for calling you fat, it's clear you're not," he said gesturing awkwardly to her tank top. His eyes met hers to receive a death glare. He appeared to be digging a deeper hole instead of filling the one he had already dug.

"Is that it," she snapped. She wanted him to go away.

"I'll go away, but why do you wear long sleeves. You're at a beach for Pete's sake. You look really stupid."

"I have my reasons, and it's none of your goddamn business," she said standing up quickly.

"I'm just wondering that's all."

"You know what. Tell my aunt I went home," she snapped. Making her way away from Eddie and back towards the direction of her Aunt's house. Eddie ran a hand through his gelled hair. Something about the sleeves. He had no clue what it was, but he was all the more determined to find out.

"Where'd she run off to," Eddie glanced over to see Miss Edwards standing before him a water bottle in hand.

"She got mad and went home."

"What did you do now," she murmured.

"I asked her about the long sleeves."

"She has her reasons Eddie. I'm sure if you tried to get to know her you'd find out. You just need to dig deeper."

"Thanks Ms. Edwards, can you tell her I really am sorry."

"It's your apology, I'm not going to let you pass it on through me."

"Fine," he grumbled walking back to his friends. He'd try again tomorrow. He could always just walk next door to talk to Patricia. Miss Edwards' words echoed, the words about digging deeper. Tomorrow. Tomorrow he would try again.

* * *

About updates, first of all I do have up to chapter 8 written, but no you're getting an update a week. I need a week to proofread and get other chapters prewritten. I also do weekly updates on Time Is Love. I do weekly and have so many things prewritten so if I do hit a block or burn out, I can keep updating without needing to worry.

Like I probably in the past 10 days have written 20k words, between this, Time Is Love and other works in progress? I mean come on... You're promised weekly, and its not random when I feel like it, which I could be doing.

Lastly don't plan on an update the 25th. I'm going to Chicago that weekend and unless I really get writing during the week I probably won't write that weekend.


	5. Chapter 4: Poison

Poison

Rated for mentions of self harm, attempted suicide, and other things.

* * *

The next day Eddie woke up earlier than normal. He had made plans to go talk to Patricia. Eddie checked the clock it was only seven. Would she be awake yet? He decided he'd wait till eight to try and talk to her. Eddie dragged himself out of bed, grabbed clothes off the floor, and made his way downstairs. His mom was already out, doing who knows what. It was Sunday, he never kept up with what she did. He rummaged through the fridge for something to eat. He found some leftovers from a few nights ago. He grabbed a plate and dumped the contents of the tupperware container onto it. Shoving the plate into the microwave and pressing reheat gave Eddie sometime to think. He had to work out a plan as to what to say. He knew to not ask if she was wearing long sleeves, though he'd still be majorly curious.

**O**

Patricia glared at the clock. It was seven thirty and she was wide awake. She knew her aunt had plans early Sunday morning doing god knows what, which meant Patricia would be safe to head downstairs without long sleeves. She was wearing one of her favorite shirts to sleep in. She had gotten it a month before school got out. She and Joy had gone shopping and had gone to Topshop. It was white and open shouldered, there was a lightening bolt on it. She pulled herself out of bed and adjusted her black pajama pants. She grabbed her cell and wandered down the the kitchen and poured herself a glass of orange juice.

She checked her phone for messages. There were some from her parents, which she deleted instantly. One from Piper asking her if she was having fun. She responded no quickly. She noticed that her school friends finally seemed to no longer be mad at her since there were a few messages from them. She responded to them, and turned her attention back to her juice. She was hungry but didn't feel like making any food.

She drummed her fingers on the counter, lost in thought. Thoughts of that stupid American boy Eddie. Thoughts of his stupid friends. Thoughts of her friends in England. Thoughts of why she started doing what she did. Her eyes drifted down to her wrist. There they were for the entire world to see, as she sat alone in her aunt's house. Why couldn't she be brave enough to not hide them. She hated going out in long sleeves, but its what she wanted. She wanted to hide her scars away from the world.

**O**

Eddie glanced at the clock it was now eight. He promised himself he'd head over at eight, so it was now or never. He pulled a pair of shoes on, and made his way next door. What if she wasn't awake? What if she slammed the door in his face? He sighed, he knew he wouldn't know unless he tried. He made his way up the houses walk and rang the bell.

Patricia was snapped out of her thoughts. She didn't know who to expect, and maybe if she kept her arms crossed they wouldn't see the scars. She forced herself out of her chair and to the door. She should've checked who was there, but she wasn't thinking so she didn't. She just opened the door.

"Oh its you," she spat going to slam the door in his face.

"Yacker wait," he said stepping forward managing to stop the door from slamming shut.

"I can call the cops you know," she snarled, her hand dangling her phone in his face.

"Please just listen to me," his voice filled with slight panic. He studied her face, completely serious. She could and would call the cops.

"You have thirty seconds," she finally said her face softening slightly. This could be good.

"Look I'm sorry for being a total asshat. Like you're right it's not my business, and I'm sorry for prying so much. I'm sorry for having called you fat. I'm sorry that you felt the need to throw milk in my face. I'm sorry for just everything. I haven't been the nicest person in the world. I'm kinda hoping for a second chance."

"What did your mom put you up to this?"

"No this is all me. Well actually she told me to apologize for calling you fat, but the rest of it was me and my choice," he muttered, staring at the houses floor. His eyes looked up to realize he might have made the wrong move there. Her eyes appeared to be filled with confusion. He was unsure if he made things worse or better.

"You don't have to accept my apology just know that I am truly sorry, and I really would like a do over," he spoke. There was a slight pleading in his voice.

"This doesn't make us friends, and this doesn't mean I'm suddenly going to tell you my life story. I guess just this once, I can forgive something. Consider yourself lucky Edison I usually hold grudges," she smirked. He extended his hand. She shouldn't have extended hers. She didn't know why she did, but she did. Their hands met in a shake and his eyes met her scars. She could see it in his face. The sudden awareness that came over him.

"Patricia, please tell me those aren't what I think they are," he said barely in whisper. He saw. He knew. She was screwed. She stopped being careful and now he knew. He'd probably run off and tell his friends, and they'd taunt and tease.

"It's nothing now leave," she snarled.

"Patricia."

"JUST LEAVE EDDIE," she shouted. She didn't want people to know, and he just found out. She couldn't look at him. Her eyes focused on the ceiling as she heard the door open and shut once more. She stormed upstairs and locked herself into her room. Sliding down along the door, dropping to the ground in tears. She might have ruined this for her. Surely he would run off and tell everyone. Surely they'd all find out that she tried to kill herself. They'd judge, though it seemed most of them already had been. Judging her for the long sleeves. Now even if she showed her arms, they'd judge her for the scars.

* * *

I'm so not okay with this chapter ehh. I just barely made my deadline for allowing myself to update... I've just been so ehh lately with writing...

I've been watching Supernatural lately... I'm like half way done with season 2...

Also I have a job interview tonight. :D


	6. Chapter 5: Too Much

Too Much

Rated for mentions of self harm, attempted suicide, and other things.

* * *

It had been nine days since the incident. Eddie had tried to talk to her, but she never answered the door. If anyone answered the door it was her aunt and she'd always ask him to leave. She couldn't avoid him forever could she? Yeah she probably could. He could've gone out with his friends but instead he found himself outside her door once more. He had watched her Aunt leave the house about twenty minutes ago, so she wouldn't be around to answer the door. Eddie rang the bell twice and waited, when no one came to the door he rang again. He swore he could hear footsteps on the other side. He decided to stop ringing the bell and knock. He thought maybe if he was persistent enough she would finally open the door. He kept knocking until finally the door cracked open.

"Go away," Patricia shouted, just barely opening the door. She went to slam it but he pushed his weight against it to keep it from fully shutting.

"No," he said putting more pressure on the door in hopes of getting it opened more.

"Why won't you leave me alone," she snarled. She could give in and just let him in, but that wouldn't be like her.

"Patricia if this is about judging you or whatever. It doesn't bother me. I just really want to talk to you. Please," he begged. She moved away from the door. She didn't know why but she found herself trusting him.

"I'm still not telling you my life story," she spat as he stepped inside.

"Look I guess first of all I'm sorry for even asking, it really wasn't my business. but that's not really what I came to talk to you about," he stammered.

"I was under the impression that it was," she snapped.

"Look whatever, you're stuck here. You know that. You can't spend your summer hiding out alone at your aunt's house."

"Why not?"

"Do you want to be known as the weird british girl that lived here for the summer and talked to no one?"

"Why would it matter, what these people remembered me by?"

"You're already the weird long sleeve girl."

"Does it look like I care?"

"Look it? No, but deep down. Really deep. I think you care what the people around here have to say and what they think about you."

"What about your stupid obnoxious friends? Your whinny bitch girlfriend? I think that stupid blonde is your girlfriend anyways," she growled.

"Like a care about what my friends think. As for my girlfriend, not gonna lie I really don't like her that much," he joked.

"So what am I gonna be some stupid play thing? Some stupid girl you're trying to get on the side?"

"No. Look I have friends. You? You're all by yourself. You're in a country you clearly don't want to be in. You kinda need me. Who else is offering to be your friend?"

"I'm supposed to be friends with someone who insults me?"

"Again deep down you need me. Now really think about it. You need someone here. You need a friend, and I'm here to offer my services. We could be great friends Yacker. I mean don't think I haven't heard Sick Puppies blasting from your room when I've walked past."

"You like the Sick Puppies," she asked shocked.

"They're one of my favorites," he said proudly.

"So you seem to be one of the first people I've met to have any musical taste. Though I still don't see how that would make us friends."

"See it's something we have in common so it would be a start. We could get to know each other. We could hang out. Come on you kinda need me, I'm the only one offering to be your friend."

She glared at him after this. She didn't want to make friends here, but they couldn't hurt right? Maybe if she pretended to be happy and normal, her parents would let her come home early.

"Fine, but you still have to earn my friendship. I'm expecting your offer. Just know if I change my mind, you will suffer for the rest of the summer," she smirked.

"And what would I have to do that would make you change your mind. Just wondering for reference, so I can make sure to avoid doing that, yah know."

"Well keep that up, that's for sure."

"So why don't you tell me a little more about yourself?"

"How about no? I agreed to try and be your friend not tell you my life story," she snapped. He watched as her hand started to rub her wrist.

"Well fine. I'll tell you a bit about myself then. I'm Eddie Miller. Birth name Edison Thomas Sweet. My mom only calls me Sweet if she's really really mad at me. I was born August 10th 1995. My dad ran off when I was five. He's some headmaster or some crap. I don't really care. I was born and raised here. I guess that's about it,"

"Well nice to meet you Edison."

"Oh also never call me Edison. It's Eddie and only Eddie."

"Only if you never call me Hermione again."

"Deal, as long as I can still call you Yacker."

"Only if I can call you Slimeball."

"Deal."

"So we have a deal."

"We have a deal Patricia."

"Good," she said. For just a second he thought he saw her smile.

* * *

This is one of the shorter chapters...

I really need to update Time Is Love this week...

Okay so HOA is up for a UK KCA. You can vote on the UK's site, anywhere in the world or just tweet both #KCA and #VoteAnubisUK.

So you should vote. I have a little contest going on, if you check out my youtube channel, which is MusicalWheaten...

Lastly, if you haven't heard HOA is now on Monday, Tuesdays, Wednesdays, and Thursdays at 8:30/7:30 c 5:30 pacific on Teen Nick. It starts today, so...


	7. Chapter 6: Stella

Stella

Rated for mentions of self harm, attempted suicide, and other things.

* * *

"Good morning sunshine," Eddie said the second Patricia answered the door. He shoved a bagel in her hands. They had been hanging out for about a week and a half now. He began to bring her a bagel or doughnut their fourth day of hanging out. It was just one of the simple and easy things about their new found and weird friendship. She had actually started letting him in. He now knew she was a December baby born on the 8th. She had a twin sister, who everyone treated like she was perfect, named Piper. Her best friend was named Joy, and that Joy was dating a meat head named Mick.

"Sunshine really," Patricia glared as he entered the house. She was actually comfortable showing her scars to him. She had kept them hidden the first few days. However she found herself questioning hiding what he already knew, so she gradually found herself wearing t-shirts and tank tops around him. She had even worn a t-shirt in front of Aunt Helen the other night.

"Sorry Yacker," he teased. His friends started wondering why he had started blowing them off so often. His girlfriend was turning into a raging bitch. He secretly wondered what would happen if they knew why he had been blowing them off. He and Patricia's hangouts were small. They'd hang out either at her aunt's house or his. They'd watch movies, usually horror. Listen to music, Sick Puppies, was just one of the many bands they found they both liked.

He learned her favorite song was the Polar Opposition version of Don't Walk Away. She learned his favorite song was Odd One. They both learned they had a mutual hatred of Justin Bieber and One Direction. They had taken an interest in throwing darts at printouts of Justin Bieber and One Direction if they'd hang out at his place. Today they gathered at her Aunts, a day planned of horror movies. He had offered to do something with her that didn't involve staying home, and she declined. She had mentioned he was welcome to spend time with his other friends, in which he declined.

They sat talking in the living room as the second movie finished up. He had quickly opened up to her when they became friends. A common topic for him was his dad. There were things about how he wanted to hate his dad but couldn't. How he wanted to met his dad, but he wanted it to be on his terms. A few times Eddie let it slip out that his mom had even wanted to send him to his dad's school. The name of the school was never brought up. It was a topic they didn't touch. Part of Patricia wondered if it was possible her headmaster was Eddie's dad. Part of her hoped he wasn't. Part of her hoped he was. And she knew to never ask.

The second movie ended and Patricia decided to make popcorn before they started their third. She made her way into the kitchen, leaving Eddie alone in the living room. Eddie secretly wished she would want to do something outside of either house. He wondered why she was so set on not leaving and going out to do something. There was plenty to do around town. He could ask her, but maybe that was one of those topics that they didn't talk about. The rarely talked about her parents, and when they talked about Piper there were certain things that were never touched.

He was snapped out of his thoughts by his ringing phone. He let out a groan at the caller id. He didn't want to talk to her. In fact he had planned on breaking up with her this weekend. That was another thing about his friendship with Patricia. They weren't hanging out on weekends.

"Hello," he said slowly after making the decision to answer the phone.

"Eddie bear! I've missed you. I haven't seen you in like a week, why don't we ever hang out anymore," Stella whined.

"I've just been busy. We have a date tomorrow."

"I know but we used to hang out all the time."

"Just busy, busy, busy," he moaned into his phone. He had been realizing how little he actually liked Stella the more he hung out with Patricia.

"Hey slimeball are you sure you don't want anything," Patricia said stepping back into the room.

"Eddie whose there? Are you with that weird girl? I heard an accent. Eddie? ARE YOU CHEATING ON ME? ARE YOU CHEATING ON ME WITH THE WEIRD GIRL," Stella screeched into the phone. Of course she had to hear Patricia into the phone. He hoped she'd just break up with him and save Eddie the trouble.

"YOU KNOW WHAT EDDIE? WE'RE OVER. YOU'RE CLEARLY TOO BUSY WITH YOUR NEW WHORE!"

"I can't say it's been nice," he murmured as the call was ended.

"Uh what just happened," Patricia asked noticing Eddie's face.

"Stella called," he muttered running a hand through his hair.

"Oh?"

"She heard you in the background. She thought you and I were a thing, and broke up with me. She called you a whore," he laughed.

"We're just friends. We're barely friends."

"I know, but hey it saved me the trouble of dumping her this weekend," he smirked.

"You really didn't like her?"

"Nope. She definitely was not my type," he laughed. They didn't say anything. Just started their third and final movie of the day and enjoyed each others company.

Two weeks passed since Stella had broken up with him. Of course rumors of him and Patricia were swirling around town. It didn't help that they'd now do things outside of the house. It really didn't help that she'd wear long sleeves when they left. He wished she'd open up to more people. He had even been trying to get her to hang out with his other friends, who were thankful he was now free of Stella. Zack especially had seemed to take an interest in Patricia. He'd be the one to ask if she wanted to hang out with the rest of them. She had gotten in the habit of saying no and he had gotten in the habit of hearing it, though he'd ask.

"So Alex is having this party tonight. I was wondering if you wanted to go with me? My friends do want to hang with you. I promise they won't ask about the sleeves. I promise Stella and Macy won't be there," Eddie begged. He should've given up on asking her to hang out with his friends, but he didn't. So here he was standing at her front door, practically begging her to go to Alex's party.

"Fine."

"Please Yacker? Wait? Did you say fine," he questioned shocked.

"Yes I'll go. It's going to be the only way to get you to shut up about it so I'll go."

"Yes!"

"Don't get too excited there," she laughed.

"I just never thought I'd see the day you'd want to do something with my friends."

"Well I can always change my mind."

"Please don't."

"I won't," she sighed. She had just agreed to go to a party. A party in a town, of people judging her. It was in that second she had decided she would show her scars. She would stop hiding them from people. This was it. Tonight there would be nothing to hide.

* * *

We're nearing the half way point... Wow...


	8. Chapter 7: Lost In Stereo

Lost In Stereo

Rated for mentions of self harm, attempted suicide, and other things.

* * *

Patricia let out a groan and flopped onto her bed. She wasn't usually one to care about what she wore, but tonight was special. Tonight she wanted to show her scars. She just didn't have anything nice to wear. Her shorter sleeved tops were all casual and for around the house, and she wasn't going to allow herself to wear long sleeves. She was secretly wishing Amber or Joy had been here to give her fashion advice or go shopping with her or something. She thought about texting him and telling him she changed her mind and didn't want to go but he seemed so excited that she had agreed in the first place.

"Everything alright in here," she heard someone ask. Patricia sat up quickly, to see her aunt stepping inside the room.

"Why?"

"I heard you in the hall you sounded distressed."

"See I agreed to go to one of Eddie's friends parties and I can't find anything to wear. I didn't exactly plan on making friends well I was here. I really didn't plan on going to go to a party either," she sighed. She wondered why she was telling her aunt this. Her aunt knew about her friendship with Eddie and that she was going to a party. She knew her aunt wasn't totally for her friendship with Eddie. Infact her aunt had called him a troublemaker quite a few times.

"You're welcome to look in my closet Patricia. Maybe I have something you can borrow," her aunt said leaving the room almost as quickly as she entered. Patricia forced herself off her bed and down the hall to her aunts room. She had never been inside her aunts room. The door was always shut. So it had just been a room Patricia considered off limits. Patricia stood outside the room for a few moments before stepping inside.

Patricia glanced around the room. There was a dresser sitting on one side, next to a door that was likely the closet. There was a small tv on another dresser across from the bed. The rooms walls were bare, and there were picture frames sitting on the dresser by the door. Patricia forced herself over to the door, and opened it. It was a small walk in closet. Patricia flicked a light on as she stepped inside the room.

She searched the closet, she just wanted to find a simple but nice shirt to wear to the party. She'd prefer something of a dark color. She finally found a shirt. It was a black one shoulder shirt, with a ruffle going across the top. It was perfect. She'd wear it with her favorite skirt and her usual biker boots.

She returned to her room and dropped the shirt on her bed, along with her jeans and undergarments. She settled herself onto the bed next to the small pile of clothes. She pulled her laptop onto her lap. She logged into skype curious if anyone was awake or online. She'd kill to talk to Joy about her nerves of tonight or even Amber for outfit approval. It would be her luck that no one was online.

Patricia checked the clock she had two hours before he'd come and pick her up. She had nothing else to do for the time. She decided she might as well shower and start getting ready now. She gathered her things and headed down the hall the the bathroom.

Turning on the water on and setting her clothes on the counter. Towels already hung on the towel rack. Her makeup bag, curling iron, hair dryer, and hair brush sat on the other side of the counter. She plugged her phone into the dock that was in the bathroom, and pressed play. Moments later she found herself stepping into the warm shower water.

About 30 minutes later she was stepping of the shower, she pulled a towel around her body and was half drying her hair with the other. She just needed her hair to not be soaking, she would use the hairdryer to dry it all the way through. She decided to check the time on her phone. She had about an hour and fifteen minutes to get ready. She put the towel she had been using on her hair back on the rack, and turned on her hair dryer.

It was then she set to work on drying her hair and then curling her. It took her forty five minutes to do her hair which left her with half an hour to get dressed and do her make up. She pulled her clothes on quickly and situated the shirt, she didn't often wear one shoulder shirts and she needed to make sure the shirt sat just right. Her jeans sat properly on her hips, and the shirt had been situated perfectly. All that was left was her make up.

She had kept her makeup simple well she was here just cover up and mascara. Tonight she'd do her makeup how she usually had it done at school. There was the thicker winged eyeliner and the faint eyeshadow, along with cover up and thicker than usual mascara. It was hard to get any bathroom time in when you shared a house with Amber. If you weren't up early enough you'd likely spend your time waiting and most likely miss breakfast if you took too long once you actually got into the bathroom. Unfortunately Patricia was one who tended to get up after Amber. This is why Patricia became a master at doing her makeup in only a few minutes.

She finally finished her make up and took one last look in the mirror. She felt pretty, which had to be good sign. With one last look at her phone for the time, she had five minutes before he said he'd pick her up. She shoved her phone into her jeans pocket. She grabbed her dirty clothes and towels to put them in the hamper that was in her room.

Once everything was back where it belonged, she headed down stairs. She hadn't expected her aunt to be waiting for her in the living room.

"Patricia you look wonderful," her aunt greeted, the second Patricia's boot clad foot hit the bottom step.

"Thanks Aunt Helen," she murmured nervously. Her mind had been racing since she exited her room for the last time before going to this party.

"I was your age not that long ago. I just want you to know, you don't need to feel pressured into doing anything, and don't be afraid to call me. If you're uncomfortable driving home with that boy, call me. Don't put yourself in danger," Helen said calmly.

"I'll remember that. Thank you," Patricia responded. She didn't plan on drinking or anything if there was alcohol, she'd rather just be smart and wait it out. She had drank a bit back in England with her parents permission, when she was home or at gatherings with them. Her aunt was about to say something but was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"I'll get it," Patricia called from halfway to door. She wasn't surprised to see Eddie standing there when she opened the door. She was however taken aback by the fact he was wearing a leather jacket, over a blue plaid shirt over a bright blue shirt. She hadn't thought to grab her jacket.

"I'm gonna grab my jacket and then we can go," she said as more of a question then anything.

"No slimeball, Kreuger, or weasel," he questioned.

"I'll be right back," she murmured, she didn't even invite him into the house just scurried back instead to go to the kitchen where she had last left her jacket. She had worn it when they had gone to see a movie together a few days ago. He had warned her that the theatre was usually cold, so she had opted to bring her favorite leather jacket. She had slung it over one of the chairs by the breakfast nook.

She grabbed it and was ready to quickly exit. She hadn't planned on her aunt in the living room lecturing Eddie.

"You ready to go," she spat out quickly.

"Um yes," he stammered.

"You two have fun. Make good decisions," Helen called as they made their way quickly to the door. She followed him out the door and to the end of the drive where his truck sat.

"You live next door and you drove?"

"Well I wanted this to be proper with me picking you up and all. It wouldn't have worked if we had to walk back to my house to get our transportation would it?'

"I guess you're right," she smirked. She slid into the passenger seat. He started the truck up and Sick Puppies blasted through the speakers. She wasn't sure how long it would take them to get to the party, and she wasn't sure what the party would be like. Amber and Joy had thrown a few parties, but they were all supervised by Trudy and Victor. It was usually bad dancing, and eating fattening food, until Victor got pissed off and kicked everyone out. Joy had dragged Patricia to a party at Isis once, but they left almost as soon as they got there, do to the fact Joy's crush at the time was making out with some girl in the front entrance. That then was enough for Joy to want to go home.

"We're here," he said suddenly pulling over the the curb and parking the truck. There were quite a few cars here, and the house was lit up. She could hear whatever top one hundred hit blaring from the truck.

"That was fast," she said nervously. She hadn't been nervous but now that they were here she was.

"We can leave if you want, go catch a movie or something. You don't have to do this."

"I want to," she decided, opening the door. The pair made their way to the door, their hands bumping as they walked. Somewhere deep inside Patricia wished he would hold her hand, maybe it would help her nerves. They walked right into the house which felt weird to Patricia, she was in a strange country with some guy she had only known for a few weeks.

A boy she had opened up to, a boy she had spilled secrets to. She tried to figure out why she trusted him, was it possible she liked him. No it could not be possible. Patricia didn't do attachment. They'd hurt her in the end. They'd leave and she'd get hurt, but there was something with him. How much he seemed to care, how he didn't mind her scars. That he wanted to get to know her. He supported her, and that she wanted to get to know him. How happy she was that she had ended up making a friend in him. It was in that moment standing in a strangers house in America at a party, that Patricia Williamson, decided she liked him.

"So where do you want to go," he asked. There were people dancing in the living room, she could see food in the kitchen, and there appeared to be people out in the back yard.

"You wanted me to meet your friends right?"

"The guys?"

"Yes," she said rolling her eyes.

"They're probably downstairs playing pool then," he said grasping her wrist and dragging her around a corner to a door, the door lead to steps which lead to the basement, and sure enough his friends, as he pointed out, were playing pool. He guided her over to the table.

"Patricia this is Zack and Alex. They're both losers and I have no clue why I'm friends with them," Eddie laughed.

"Actually we make him look good," Alex corrected.

"So Ed, why have you been hiding Patricia," Zack laughed. Patricia noticed his eyes had settled onto her arms, and was relived he didn't say anything.

"Well I haven't been hiding her. You two thought she was weird."

"Okay so the long sleeve shirt thing was weird but come on she's a total babe," Zack said quickly. Patricia's eyes widened in disbelief. Did one of Eddie's friends just call her hot? Before anyone else could say anything.

"Hey boys a bunch of us girls want to play spin the bottle, you better be in or its gonna be only girls," they heard a voice call from the top of stairs.

"I'm in. Sherri might be playing," Alex said bounding up the stairs.

"Eh why not, since Ed already has dibs on Patricia," Zach teased walking away following Alex.

"You want to play Yacker," Eddie asked. Patricia wasn't sure. She had never been kissed and she didn't want her first kiss to be at some stupid party playing some stupid game. She was trying to be different here however. She finally decided.

"Why not," she decided. The duo headed back upstairs. A bunch of people had gathered now in the kitchen. The dancing teens in the living room had taken to one side, the other side consisted of people in a circle. Eddie and Patricia joined the circle and sat opposite of each other.

"Okay I vote we make this interesting. Not only spin the bottle but seven minutes. There's a nice coat closet right there," a blonde girl spoke up pointing to a door. Everyone seemed to nod their heads. Patricia watched as pairs would end up going to the closet together, and soon it was Eddie's turn. Part of her wanted it to land on her. If she was getting her first kiss she wanted it to be with him, not someone she had just met. Why had she agreed to this stupid game in the first place? It was too late to skip out. The bottle was spinning and spinning and then it stopped. It stopped and was pointed at her. Their eyes locked. His seemed to be questioning her, like if she didn't want to do this, they didn't have to. She didn't say anything, just stood up and grabbed his wrist and dragged him into the closet. The stood there for a few moments neither saying anything. Patricia was trying to decide if they should actually kiss or not.

"We don't have to kiss you know," he said running a hand through his spiked hair. She was unsure if that meant he didn't want to kiss her or that he didn't want to push her. She finally made her decision, stepping forward and closing the space between them, she crashed her lips to his. He didn't respond at first, maybe out of shock, but soon came to and was kissing her back. His hands grasped at her waist to pull her closer. She slung her arms around his neck. She felt his tongue on her lower lip, and was about to open her mouth slightly when a knock on the door caused them to split apart.

"Seven minutes was up a bit ago," the voice taunted. Patricia's stomach turned. She didn't regret the kiss, but what were people going to say. Eddie was the cool kid, and he had just spent more than seven minutes in a closet with the weird girl. Sure some of the people in this town had gotten past her being the weird girl, but what about those who hadn't?

"I just want to go home Eddie," she whimpered, having made a decision. The air was filled with whispers. People talking about what must've happened.

"Why," he questioned.

"Please can we leave," she said practically pleading with him.

"If it's what you want."

"Yes," she said. She could feel tears stinging her eyes. She didn't know why she was crying. She liked him, they just kissed, and she had no clue if it was going to change things between them, and she didn't want to find out.

Neither said anything he unlocked the truck and they both got in. The music that had been blasting as they drove their seemed so quiet now. Her mind lost in thought. She really liked him, and she didn't want to mess things up. She didn't want to be rejected either. Her time for thought was coming to an end as her aunts house came into view. The faster she could be out of the car. He had pulled into her aunts drive, and she was half out the door.

"Yacker wait," she froze.

"What?"

"It's just I really like you, and I mean as more than a friend."

"Just don't," was all she could force herself to say as she scrambled out of the truck and into the house.

* * *

I updated early? What? Back to Mondays next week though guys ;)

This chapter is so bad. I'm sorry. Its also the longest to date...

I've never gone to a party, whoops. So I like didn't know how to write one...

So I didn't update last week because of a review I got from a directioner, to be honest. I was also busy all weekend... Anyways...


	9. Chapter 8: Damned If I Do Ya

Damned If I Do Ya (Damned If I Don't)

Rated T

* * *

Patricia didn't sleep at all that night, her mind was constantly racing. She hadn't even said anything, just told him not to like her before running off. She was good at running off. She wondered how long she could avoid him this time. He'd come around, unless he finally learned that she was trouble and not even worth the air she breathed. Had she lead him on? She did like him, but with liking someone who seemed to like you back came commitment and attachment. She didn't get attached to people. They'd break her heart.

She was exhausted and it wasn't even the lack of sleep, it was the misery she currently felt. She hadn't been this unhappy since just a few days before the cutting had started. She didn't want to relapse over some boy she had screwed things up with. She would just have to be determined to be stronger than it. She could always try to fix things, but wouldn't that lead to what she wanted to avoid?

She finally decided to give up on any chance of sleep, it was now seven anyways. She pushed herself out of bed, and checked her phone. Joy had messaged her about the party, and wanted full details. Details Patricia didn't want to give. What Patricia really wanted was to push all thoughts of the previous night out of her mind. However that wasn't going to happen so Patricia would have to settle with simply not sharing anything about the night and attempting to keep it a secret.

She tossed her phone back onto the bed and made her way downstairs. She figured she had another hour or so before he'd be around trying to talk to her. Trying to break down her forcefield again. She was already so close to cracking open, and just spilling for him. She just needed to keep him distant for a few more weeks. Just a few more weeks and she'd be back in England. He'd be here. Far away from each other. All the more reason to not pursue some relationship. It was already doomed.

Eddie groaned and stared at his clock. He had barely slept, he wondered what he had done wrong. He thought he hadn't said anything wrong. He had thought she liked him back. Her words kept echoing in his mind. She had only said two words. Two words had once again thrown him through a loop. He knew from past experience she'd likely avoid him. He figured he'd be lucky to see her at all again. He knew the hardest thing to do was also the most likely to get results.

He spent the next fifteen minutes going back and forth on going to talk to her or just waiting till she approached up again. It was highly unlikely that she'd come and talk to him. That meant he'd have to go to her. He didn't know what he had done, if he even had done something, so he didn't know what to say.

He pushed himself out of bed and grabbed the first clean thing he could find on his floor. Pulling a shirt over his head and a pair of shorts on he headed out the door. He still had no idea what to say to Patricia just that he needed to talk to her and as soon as possible. He knew from past experience that she'd likely ignore him. He'd just have to be persistent, she couldn't keep ignoring him forever. He shoved his phone into his pocket, before making his way downstairs. He didn't even grab a bite to eat just headed quickly for the door. He needed to talk to her.

He found himself standing outside her door in mere moments. His first instinct was to ring the doorbell. There was no answer. He didn't even hear her. His hand rapped the door. He wanted to at least hear her on the other side of the door. All he heard was silence. His hand hit the door again, and this time he swore he heard shuffling.

He knocked again. This time silence followed. Eddie dropped his hand to his side. Was there the chance she wasn't even home? That she went out somewhere and his persistent knocking wasn't going to accomplish anything.

On the other side of the door, Patricia let out a sigh. She wanted to ignore him. Pretend last night never happened. Pretend they had never became friends. Pretend she hadn't felt herself falling for him. She could sneak back upstairs. Just ignore him, he'd get more and leave right? Maybe he'd just get the hint that she didn't want to talk to him. The knocking stopped. She only planned on checking to make sure he wasn't trying to find some other way in. She had made the decision to open the door just to make sure he left.

"Yacker," she felt her head spin. She thought he might have left, he hadn't. He was standing there.

"What," she finally mustered up the courage to snap.

"We need to talk," her murmured.

"About what," she said calmly. She knew perfectly well what about. She just didn't want to talk about it. Just pretend it never happened.

"About last night."

"What about last night."

"I don't know. How about the fact we kissed? The fact I told you I liked you which you know was not easy for me? The fact you just ran off? Or how about the fact that I do genuinely believe deep down you like me too," he questioned. That was it, he had laid all his cards on the table.

"I don't know."

"What is it you don't know then?"

"I don't know. The fact I like you and it's scary because I've never liked anyone before. That we kissed, and you could've easily been the same asshole I met for the first time all those weeks ago."

"If you're scared because you like me, we can take things slow. I've never actually been that asshole you know? It was a forcefield. I let it down, just for you. Please Yacker? Can't we just try. We can take things slow. I just want to be with you and no one else," he spoke slowly as if he was trying to carefully place every word. Her eyes focused on her feet. She thought if she looked at him, she wouldn't be able to stop herself. She just wanted him to be kept distant still. She shouldn't have let him in, in the first place.

Silence seemed to surround them for what felt like hours. He wanted her to say something, anything at all. She could tell him to leave and never come back and he'd accept it. He just needed her to say something.

"Please Yacker, say something," he managed to speak.

"It's not going to work you know? I'm leaving in a month, then what? What would I have been to you," she questioned finally speaking up.

"We're not going to know unless we try. Please can we try Yacker?"

"Why do you want to try so badly, I'm sure there's local girls who would love to go out with you."

"Because I've never liked a girl as much as I like you. The local girls are all the same. You're different, and I like it."

"Fine," she finally decided.

"Fine what," he questioned confused.

"We can try."

**O**

"Everyone has one, besides it'll be a helpful way for us to keep in touch when you go back to England. Please just make a chum chatter," he pleaded.

"You're worse than Joy. She's been trying to get me to make one since she joined."

"You should join. Please? For me?"

"I don't like you though," she teased.

"Oh really I beg to differ," he smirked.

"Fine. I'll make one. It'll get you to shut up and Joy."

"One condition though."

"I said I'd make one."

"I want to be the first person you friend request."

"Fine," she scoffed. She had resisted a chum chatter for so long and now her boyfriend had gotten her to make one. It was weird to think that Eddie was her boyfriend. They started out so badly, and now they were in a happy, to them atleast, relationship. Patricia hadn't told anyone from home that she and Eddie were now an item. Sure they knew about him, but he was, to their knowledge, simply just her friend.

The pair had been settled onto his basement couch, and he had shoved his laptop into her hands.

"I'm gonna go get some food, and drinks. I want a friend request by the time I get back," he teased standing up and heading up the stairs.

She filled out the first sign up page and was taken to a page that said find friends. She made the choice to skip it. Next a page about where she went to school. She added her boarding school in. There was a list of people she might know, which she also skipped. She had told Eddie he'd be her first friend request. Lastly it asked for a profile picture. She wasn't using her laptop she didn't have any pictures of herself. She was just about to hit skip, when she noticed Eddie was seated next to her.

"Don't skip, we can take a picture with my webcam," he smirked. Moving the laptop from her hands and selection the webcam option. He set his laptop on the coffee table. The webcam was focused on where the pair sat on his basement couch. She felt awkward, she had never been a fan of pictures and now she felt like she had to pose, to look different, to look special. She couldn't just take one of herself.

"You gonna take a picture or what," he questioned.

"I don't do photos," she murmured.

"You do now," he smirked. Before she knew it he had pressed the button to start up the camera and was leaning forward closer towards her. She felt his lips on her check and heard the camera button go off.

"Aren't we the cutest," Eddie teased glancing at the picture.

"Why would I want you in my profile picture?"

"Well do you have any other pictures? You can just change it when you go home," he joked.

"Fine," she smiled. She actually did like the picture. Though the coupley aspect of it was so unlike her, but she couldn't resist.

* * *

The last part was going to go in the next chapter but it didn't fit so...

And I started writing the epilogue this morning... Wow... The end is near my friends. 4 more weeks...


	10. Chapter 9: A Party Song

A Party Song

Rated T

* * *

"Fourteen days," Patricia sighs flopping down onto his couch, her feet settling onto his lap.

"We just need to embrace them," Eddie said trying to reassure her. The past two days had been sent with her panicking about her return home. It was just a few days away. Neither had wanted to talk about what would happen we she had returned. A few times one or the other would mention a long distance relationship.

"What's going to happen when I go home?"

"There's skype. There's chum chatter. We have phones."

"It's a five hour time difference."

"I don't want to break up just because of a few hours."

"What if that's our only choice?"

"It's not going to be our only choice Yacker. We need to atleast try. You can't give up already," he murmured.

"Let's just watch a movie," she snapped changing the subject quickly.

"Fine."

**O**

Patricia glared at the mirror. She was getting dragged to another one of his friends parties. She usually would be okay with going, but since they're little thing this morning, things had been tense between the two. She should've never gotten together with him in the first place. She knew she'd have to go back to England. She shouldn't have been surprised he'd want to try long distance. It's not that she didn't want to try. She just didn't want to feel like she'd be holding him back. He could easily get some other girl, why would he want some messed up girl from the United Kingdom?

Patricia fidgeted with her skirt. She hadn't been this nervous since the last party they had gone to together. She couldn't believe that the last party had been so long again. The last party where they kissed for the first time. Things had been comfortable, even though they had decided to tread new waters of a relationship.

In Patricia's mind things had been going great, not that she had anything to compare it to. She was happy, and she assumed he was happy. He hadn't told her any differently. Amber kept requesting pictures of the two so she could start a "peddie" scrapbook, to which Patricia would always decline. She didn't want a scrapbook, of something she was so afraid could fail.

She knew deep down things would be fine until she left for home, but she didn't know what to expect after that. She had watched as a long distance relationship failed between her friend Mara, whom moved to Australia, and her friend Jerome. Things started out so fine between the two. They'd text and skype, and then they grew apart. Time zones, and school. She made new friends, and he was stuck in the past. Patricia didn't want the same fate to befall her and Eddie.

She was shaken from her thoughts at the sound of the doorbell. That was the signal. He was here to pick her up. They were off once more to a party. After slipping her phone into the pocket, she was happy the skirt had, she headed downstairs. Her foot hit the last step and she didn't bother to check in with her aunt, just headed for the door.

"Slimeball," she teased opening the door.

"Yacker," he added.

"Ready to go," she shrugged, shoving him lightly away from the door.

"Yup."

"Good," she smirked, grabbing his wrist to drag him to his truck. Her nerves were still there looming over her head, but she had been managing to push them aside so far. She slid into his truck, as he started it up. Her hands immediately went to play with the radio like always. It was a typical thing for the two when they were out. She'd always spend their entire time in his truck playing with the radio, always looking for the perfect song to listen to. She wondered if it annoyed him. He never said anything, just let her play with the radio dials.

She was about to filter through the stations again, but paused when a familiar beat drifted through the speakers. She had actually never heard them on the radio before, but she had always assumed because they weren't exactly well known in the United Kingdom yet. She knew it was their newest song, because she had downloaded it the second she had been able to.

"It's about time they're on the radio," he snorted.

"I always figured they'd been on the radio here before," she murmured.

"Nope, this is a first."

"I see," she honestly didn't know how to respond. Neither said anything, and she stopped playing with the radio. Things seemed weird all of a sudden. She suddenly didn't want to go to the party. She wanted to go home, and just watch a movie or something, just the two of them.

"You okay Yacker," he questioned as they pulled outside a house.

"I'm fine," she lied. She didn't see the point in telling him about what was driving her deeper into the silence. She couldn't tell him what she was thinking. Not this time at least.

Maybe it was the nerves that drove her to that point. The point where she just kept drinking. She should've known better. But she'd stand there and sipping her alcoholic beverage as he talked to his friends, and she pretended she was friends with these people. All she knew was she didn't plan on stopped as she took another sip.

"How about you take me to your house. I think that would be fun," she giggled.

"Patricia," he murmured. Her hand was resting on his thigh.

"What," she smiled.

"You're drunk."

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are."

"If I was drunk I wouldn't know what I want. I want you," she slurred.

"Patricia."

"Please," she begged.

He should've said no. She was drunk. She kept begging. He took her home. They crossed lines. They should've known better. There was no turning back now..

* * *

So random time jump because I had lost all interest in this chapter and wanted to hurry it along

Okay so I was kinda trying to imply they slept together but I didn't know how to do that so random crappy vague ending for the win!

And I'm working on drafting up an outline for a sequel. I want to prewrite 5 chapters for the sequel before I starting posting it... idk I'm finishing up the epilogue to this then I'll get cracking on the sequel. Give me a month at the most? Like if I haven't started posting a sequel to this by May 1st please bug me about it.

Updates for it will be weekly but I'm really busy in like June & July so I can't promise constancy, which is why prewritting will come in handy...


	11. Chapter 10: Weightless

Weightless

Rated T you know the drill

* * *

Patricia's eyes snapped open suddenly. Her head was pounding and last night was extremely fuzzy. She couldn't remember much after they actually got to the party. She felt the bed shift beside her. It was then at that moment it hit her she wasn't alone, nor was she in her bed. She was thankful that her aunt had gone out of town the previous night, so Helen wouldn't know she hadn't come home.

"Shit," she mumbled realizing she was naked. She had a pretty good idea of what happened now. She had never slept with anyone before. She had no idea what you were supposed to do the next morning. She didn't know how to act, she didn't even remember it.

Patricia sat up and pulled the blanket around her body. She snapped her eyes shut and tried to remember anything from the previous night. Something was finally drifting into her memories, and that was the feeling of his lips as they dragged down her scarred arms. Nothing else was coming back to her. She hoped it would.

She sat there debating on waking him up or just leaving and not saying anything. She just wanted to go back sleep, but she certainly wasn't going back to sleep in his bed. Did he even know she was there? Would he even know if she had left. She decided to atleast get dressed. Maybe something would clear her mind and she could figure out what to do next. She was just about to stand up from his bed, when she felt the bed shift again.

She didn't want to look over and see if he was awake. She didn't know how he would react to their current situation, and frankly that scared her. This entire mess scared her. She just had to drink. She had no clue how she had even ended up in his bed. Maybe she hadn't wanted to end up in his bed. She just couldn't remember.

Patricia finally made herself look over and he was still asleep. She pushed herself out of his bed and tried to find her clothes. She found her skirt and bra right away. Her eyes scanned his floor, she really wanted to find her shirt, she could live without her panties for now, especially when she didn't know when he'd be awake. She hoped it would be soon, just not until after she found her damn shirt.

Her eyes finally settled on it. She snatched it from the floor and pulled it on. Just in the nick of time, to see Eddie opening his eyes, finally awake. Her hand went to rub her head. It was still throbbing.

Eddie blinked quickly. He hadn't had anything to drink the previous night, but he knew she had. He had known he shouldn't have crossed those lines. He tried to stop himself. He tried to stop her. He knew there was no way he would have been able to get her home safely. He thought it would've been smarter to just get her to his house. Get her tucked into his bed then crashed on the couch.

That's not what ended up happening. It was lips on lips, skin on skin. He wouldn't regret it unless it was clear she did. He pushed himself so he was sitting up. His bed was empty and he expected her to have snuck off which would've been the worst possible thing to happen in this situation. He sat up to see her pulling her shirt over her head.

Patrica's first instinct was to run, but something held her back. She opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out. She was begging for him to say something, say anything. What if he was just as unsure of what to say or do as she was. She wasn't sure how she felt about the entire thing yet, what if he regretted it? What if her drunk self screwed everything yup? She couldn't handle the silence anymore. She took a deep breathe

"I should go," she forced herself to say. She had turned on her heels quickly. She just wanted to go home, and sleep. She wanted to go home. She wanted him to say something, not that she exactly had given him the chance, as she turned the doorknob to leave.

"I love you," he sputtered out but it was too late she was already gone. He was out of his bed seconds later, scrambling to pull pants on to chase after her. She was likely already home, shutting herself back in. This stupid forcefield he'd knock down for her to build up so quickly only moments later. He finally managed to get pants on and was standing outside her house only a few seconds later.

He just entered the house. He didn't bother to knock or ring the bell. He just turned the knob and walked in. He knew she'd be up in her room. He just need to talk to her. He needed to tell her how he felt. Eddie didn't plan on barging right into her room, instead he stood outside of it and knocked.

Patricia practically fell off of her bed, when she heard the knock. Her aunt wasn't supposed to be back till the afternoon, so she was supposed to be alone. If someone had broken in they wouldn't have knocked. That meant it was likely Eddie. She didn't want to talk to Eddie.

"I know you're in there, please just talk to me."

"No."

"Please Patricia, I'm begging you."

Patricia stood up from her bed ready to open the door, only to slam it in his face, and kick him out of the house. Her hand froze on the door knob. It would be so easy to open it and slam it in his face.

"Look, Yacker," her hand dropped from the door knob. She actually hadn't heard that nickname in quite a few days.

"I love you," he finally spit out. It was then her decision was made. She opened the door, but instead of slamming it in his face she let him in.

"I'm scared," she admitted sitting on her bed. He had pulled up her desk chair to sit on.

"Of what," he questioned, speaking calmly and quietly.

"Of this. I like you a lot, maybe I love you. I don't know. But in a few weeks I'll be gone. I'm going to be back in England, and you'll be here. I'll lose you. You'll find some one here. Someone you can see all the time. You'll probably never see me again," she whispered.

"You're not going to lose me. I promise that. We'll make it work. My mom wants me to meet my dad, maybe I'll be in England next spring. It will work. We can make it."

"I believe you."

* * *

I FORGOT IT WAS MONDAY IM SORRY OH MY GOD XD But anyways.

I've started chapter one of the sequel. I kinda want to try to post another chapter this week (Thursday/The finale) and then the epilogue (meep) on Monday because UK premiere, but I'll only do that if I can finish chapter 2 of the sequel...

I kinda got behind on my sequel schedule when I was sick last week...


	12. Chapter 11: Break Your Little Heart

Break Your Little Heart

Rated T. You know the drill.

* * *

Her final days in New Jersey flew by, and now it was here, her final night. She was going out with Eddie for dinner. Tomorrow her aunt was having a brunch, and she'd see him again then. Her flight wasn't until the evening, and she'd arrive back in England extremely jet lagged. She tugged her hair into a loose side braid and adjusted her purple tank top. They were heading out to dinner, then going to hang out on the beach.

There was apparently a summers end thing at the beach, there would be a bonfire and fireworks. Patricia didn't exactly know what it was, but it had to do with their school starting on Tuesday. Her school wouldn't start until the following, week thankfully, because she wanted a few days at home, before she had to move back into her boarding house.

She dusted off her black ripped shorts, and pulled on her black gladiator sandals. She looked at her reflection in the mirror one last time. She noticed the smile on her face. When she had first arrived in New Jersey just a few weeks ago there wasn't that smile. She remembers the frown that had been glued to her face and the anger she always felt. She stopped hiding her scars, instead she showed them with pride. Pride because she no longer felt the need to hide them. She wouldn't hide them when she reunited with her friends in England.

Patricia grabbed her bag from the end of her bed and headed downstairs. Her aunt could be heard in the kitchen finalizing plans for Patricia's goodbye brunch. Patricia had actually helped a bit in the planning of this little party. She had been able to pick who was invited, instead of just everyone in the neighborhood. She knew Eddie was coming, and some of his friends whom, she had become friends with would be coming. She was looking forward to it, even if it signified the end of her trip.

This trip that had started out so negative, and horrible. It was funny how now she wished it wasn't come to an end. She wanted to stay here with these people, she had grown comfortable around. She couldn't. She had a life in England to get back to. She looked forward to reunited with Piper and her friends there, but she wished coming back to America after a few weeks could be a possibility.

She practically bounced out the door over to Eddie's house. She could've waited for him, but she was excited and couldn't wait anymore. She was standing outside his house knocking on the door. Ready to see him, ready to go on their date. Maybe her excitement was because it being her last twenty four hours hadn't hit her yet. That tomorrow at this time she'd be boarding a plane. That she might not see him again.

Eddie opened the door a few seconds after she had started knocking. He looked comfortable in a black shirt, and dark jeans. It wasn't a normal thing but she flung herself forward, wrapping her arms around him, and kissing him quickly.

"Someone's happy to see me," he joked as she untangled herself from him.

"No not really," she smirked.

"Are you sure about that," he questioned kissing her again.

"Yup positive," she teased kissing him quickly one last time.

"Ready to go?"

"Where are we going anyways?"

"It's a surprise."

"I hate surprises."

"I know," he smirked.

"Next you're going to tell me you plan on us having tuna?"

"Wow you ruin all the fun?"

"Yup. Now lets go," he smirked, grabbing her wrist and dragging her to his truck.

He took her to a corny 50s diner, say she needed to go to complete her American experience. She thought it was corny, and though she wouldn't admit it,she had a good time. They were now driving back to his house, and would walk to the beach from there. The drive seemed to drag on forever. And slowly the fact she was leaving in twenty four hours was hitting her. This was it. It was the end. She wouldn't see him again. They had agreed to try a long distance relationship, but how long would it even last? The time difference would kill them for sure. It had to be a horrible idea right?

Soon enough he was pulling back into his drive and getting out of his truck. Usually when he tried to grab her hand she'd yank hers away. She wasn't a fan of acting coupley in public. Tonight was different. She was still in a state of shock over the end of her trip finally being here. So she let him hold her hand. They walked the short distance to the beach in silence.

A fire was already blazing when they reached the beach, and soon enough they were over by his friends. They were complaining about school starting so soon. That summer only started yesterday. Patricia wanted them to stop talking about the end. She wished time would slow down for the next few hours. She wanted to stay here in this moment, minus the complaining.

"I bet you miss home Patricia," she heard someone ask. Her head snapped up from where it was focused on the fire, to the person next to her. It was Eddie's ex. This was the first time Stella had spoken to Patricia since Stella had dumped Eddie, calling Patricia a whore.

"Only, a little bit," she answered calmly.

"Well I mean, no one wanted you there, and no one really wants you here so," Stella spat.

"Stella, can you just shut up for once in your god forsaken life," Alex asked.

"Aw Al. You know its the truth."

"Stella. Go away."

"How about no?"

"Then we'll go," Eddie murmured, holding Patricia wrist, and leading her over to another group of people. Alex and Zack following behind them. Patricia knew most of the people but she wasn't particularly close to any of them. The only people she had really gotten close to were Eddie and the other two musketeers. She had even recently friend requested Alex and Zack on chum chatter. By recently she meant before she went to get ready for tonight.

Eventually they made their way to a bunch of chairs near the fire. There aren't enough chairs, so Patricia had situated herself on Eddie's lap. His arm was wrapped around her waist and he was holding her close. Her mind lost in a decision she needed to make. Should they try a long distance relationship or should they call it quits now? It was there as she sat curled up in his arms she made up her mind.

Time seemed to fly by and it was going on midnight, before they decided to walk home. The decision Patricia had made had weighed heavily on her mind.

"You okay Yacker? You've been quiet."

"I'm fine."

"I've grown to know when you're lying. What's wrong?"

"I don't want to tie you down Eddie. I'm going to be thousands of miles away. I can't. I don't want you to feel burdened with some stupid English girl."

"You're not a burden Patricia. Why would you think that?"

"Eddie just face it your life was better without me in it. Why do you want to be stuck with me?"

"Patricia. I told you I loved you. When I said it I meant it."

"I just don't want to do this anymore. In fact I can't do this anymore Eddie. I'm sorry. I really do love you, but it's over. I can't do this. I can't be in a relationship. I'm sorry," she choked out starting to cry. She didn't give him a chance to respond she just left. He reminded her that he said he loved her. She had no clue why he even bothered. She wasn't worth it. She wasn't worth it at all.

It was no surprise when he didn't attend the brunch her aunt hosted. He must've finally learned she was not worth the trouble. She didn't see him again. That was it. She was now boarding a plane. Heading back to her old life. She should've been relieved she wouldn't be a burden to him, but she couldn't help but think she made a terrible mistake.

* * *

Wow this chapter is rushed. I've honestly lost all motivation on this fic.. I'm ready for it to end. I was really upset getting to this chapter, because it is the last real chapter. I was so sad, like wow this ride is coming to an end, but like its a good thing. I mean I've kinda lost the will to keep going.

HAPPY FINALE DAY :) the Epilogue should be up on Monday. I have 25% of the sequel done. When I get 50% I'll start posting.

Whoops thanks for the people that pointed out that little misprint early in the chapter. I guess I should not revise when my blood sugar is low.


	13. Epilogue: Walls

Walls

Rated T.

* * *

Patricia's entire life was a mess once more. Nina had moved away with no explanation. Amber had left for fashion school suddenly. KT and Willow moved in all to quickly taking their places. And recently Joy's boyfriend Mick had moved away to Germany.

Right now Patricia wanted nothing more than to be back in New Jersey. She just wanted to be back by Eddie. She had been so stupid to break up with him. She regretted it way too much. She had been shutting herself away from her friends, the ones that kept leaving her. Who would be next?

She had locked herself in her room for the night. She keep scrolling through her phone contacts. She had talked herself into and out of calling him at least five times now. She missed him more than she'd ever like to admit. He was the missing piece of her life right now. She had certainly never planned on being one of those girls, but it had happened. She had almost talked herself into calling him once more when there was a knock on the door.

"You coming down to dinner Patty? Trudy said she had an announcement," Joy mused entering the room.

"I ate earlier, I'm going to do homework," she gritted.

"Please Patty, dinners boring without you."

"I just don't feel like coming to dinner."

"Pretty please. I lost my boyfriend, I can't lose my best friend either," Joy begged.

"Fine," Patricia hissed. She discarded her phone on her bed, and slipped on a pair of flats before following her best friend downstairs.

"Look who decided to join us. It's Trixie," Alfie exclaimed. Alfie was one of her best guy friends, but they hadn't talked much since she had started shutting herself away from people.

"Yeah whatever, Joy said Trudy had some sort of announcement," she scoffed taking her seat between Jerome and Joy. Patricia could hear Trudy buzzing around in the kitchen. Patricia watched as her friends took food. She took a small helping and began to pick at it, as Trudy finally stepped into the room.

"So what did you have to tell us Trudy," Jerome questioned.

"Exciting news dearies, we're getting a new housemate. He'll be rooming with Fabian."

"So he's replacing Mick," Patricia spat. Wasn't it bad enough there were people replacing Nina and Amber? Now they were already replacing Mick? He had only left Friday, it was now Tuesday. It wasn't fair. It wasn't cool that they were just expected to let people take the others places.

"He's from America. New Jersey I think," Trudy said ignoring Patricia's comment. Patricia froze. A boy was moving into their house from New Jersey? She remembered how Eddie used to tell her that his mom was threatening to send him to boarding school in England. She knew deep down it was likely only a coincidence but, it made her wonder.

"When's he getting here," KT asked. She must've been thankful to not be the only American anymore.

"Tomorrow afternoon."

"Squee," Willow squeaked suddenly. That seemed to usually be her reaction to anything that happened in the house anymore. Patricia glared at the perky redhead. She didn't want a new replacement. The two they had now were bad enough now there was to be a third one? Her glare intensified as Alfie wrapped his arm around Willow. Just another way Willow managed to replace Amber. Patricia didn't say anything else the rest of dinner just sat in silence, as her friends chattered about the new student.

**O**

Eddie yawned as he pulled his suitcase out of the taxi. His entire summer had changed his mind about a lot of things. The biggest was that he decided to give his dad a chance. So here he was, he was attending his father's school. Sure they'd have a lot of things to work out but at least he was here on his own will.

He had to head to the school first and talk to his dad and then he could officially move into Anubis house. The taxi had pulled up near the school, so he didn't have to get lost trying to find his way to the school building. He stood outside, took a deep breath, opened the door, and stepped inside He had no clue where to find his dad's office and his first instinct was to ask the first teacher he crossed paths with. He heard heels clicking on the tiled floor from around the corner.

"Excuse me miss, could you point me to the direction of the headmasters office," Eddie questioned rounding the corner quickly to see said teacher.

"Down this hall its the last door on the left. I'm Mrs. Andrews I teach French and English by the way," she spoke slowly. Eddie simply nodded his head in response.

"Thanks Mrs. Andrews," he smiled before continuing down the hall. He was now outside his dad's office. He wasn't sure if he could walk right in or if he should knock first. He decided to knock.

"Come in, come in," Eddie heard someone, whom he assumed was his dad, call from the other side of the door. Eddie's hand froze on the door what did one even say to the man who walked out years ago. He was giving his dad a chance. A chance he had resisted for almost a year now. This was it though things were changing.

"Hello," he whispered nervously stepping into the office. His dad was focused on his computer. Then he wasn't. Their eyes met, and it was strange. This man who had never been apart of his life was no looking him in the eye.

"Edison?"

"I prefer Eddie," he snapped. Sure he was giving his dad a chance, but that didn't mean he had to be easy on him."

"Yes of course."

"So mom said you wanted to talk to me before I settled myself into Anubis house," he questioned.

"Ah yes. I have something to finish now, why don't you go to the student lounge and I'll come get you as soon as I'm done. You can leave your suitcase here."

"Uh sure, where's the student lounge though?"

"Out the door, and head straight, its the room at the end of the hall," his dad explained. Eddie didn't say anything just headed down the hall and found the lounge with no problem. He plopped himself down on the couch and waited for his dad. He hadn't planned on falling asleep but he did. He was awoken only a little bit later by someone tripping over his feet.

"Stick your feet in will you," Patricia snapped.

"You woke me," he spat. Then it occurred to him, he knew that British yack. It couldn't be could it? He sat up in a hurry.

"Yacker," he questioned standing up quickly from the couch

"Eddie," she whispered, before diving forward and throwing her arms around him.

* * *

AND THATS ALL FOLKS

I want to thank all those who have stuck around to read this. It really means a lot to me. I also want to thank all those who took the time to review. It just. I love you all so much. I'm glad you guys have enjoyed the fic.

Sequel coming your way May 1st. Weekly updates will start May 6th or May 13th, depending on how much I have prewritten on the 6th. I really want to have this entire fic written out before June 17th. So I can hopefully keep updating when my life gets super hectic, and I can write. I really don't want to leave you guys hanging

Okay so Mara, Mick, Nina, and Amber will not be in the sequel. I wrote Mara off to Australia and now Mick to Germany, and then I wanted to go a bit season three canon, so Nina not returning, and Amber leaving for fashion school.

So I wrote Walfie canon in this, and I plan on having a minor plot with Jeroy in the sequel... possibly going to include a Jeroy/Peddie double date ;)


End file.
